roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Stone
: "Booyah!" : ― Victor Stone Victor "Vic" Stone is a former Gotham City University football star and a founding member of the Justice League. Victor's football career was cut short when he was involved in a nearly fatal accident that mutilated most of his body and killed his mother, Elinore Stone. Taken to S.T.A.R. Labs, Victor's life was saved by his father Silas Stone through the use of a Mother Box, which crafted cybernetics onto him. Biography Early Life Victor Stone was born on June 29, 1994, in Gotham City, New Jersey, to Silas Stone and Elinore Stone. At some point Victor's mother died, leaving Silas to raise him all by himself. While growing up, he often heard rumours about the vigilante known as Batman, but never actually believed them. Victor Stone was an athlete and attended Gotham City University, however, his career was cut short when he was involved in a nearly fatal accident, that mutilated most of his body. Cybernetic Transformation Reduced to nothing more than a torso, head and half of his arms, Victor was kept alive by his father, who attempted every kind of medical procedure to help heal him. Eventually, Silas was desperate enough to try using a government sanctioned cube-shaped piece of alien technology in a final attempt to save his son's life. The foreign technology self-activated and levitated over Victor, where it to began crafting cybernetic body parts to replace his lost body parts, as well as simultaneously granting him knowledge it held. Although this saved Victor's life, it was undoubtedly very painful, as Victor was seen screaming out in pain. Powers and Abilities Powers * Technorganic Physiology: After surviving a horrible accident and becoming a cybernetic organism with the help of S.T.A.R. Labs technology and an Apokoliptan Mother Box, Victor Stone has gained various superhuman abilities. ** Self-Modification: Cyborg's new body appears to be in a constant state of modification, which leads to him discovering new abilities every so often, suddenly learning one day that he could fly, for instance. ** Superhuman Strength: Cyborg's armoured cybernetic body grants him considerable superhuman strength. ** Superhuman Stamina: Cyborg has incredible stamina, with him never tiring or needing to sleep. Indeed, Cyborg doesn't need to consume food, or even breathe if he were to choose not to. ** Superhuman Durability: Cyborg's cybernetic body is extremely durable, capable of withstanding immense blunt force trauma, as well as flight at extremely high altitudes. *** Holographic Projection: Cyborg can make holographic projections of data that he discovers on the Internet. *** Self-Repair: Cyborg, due to the Mother Box healing him, is capable of repairing his biomechatronic and regenerating his organic body parts in the event that they become damaged. This way Victor notably managed to heal his body and regrow lost organic body parts with biomechatronic parts after his horrible accident, thereby becoming Cyborg. ** Technology Manipulation: Victor, as a cybernetic organism, is able to interface and control any system he has access to, allowing him to manipulate data seamlessly. ** Flight: Cyborg can achieve sustained flight, via thrusters located along his body. ** Shape-Shifting: Cyborg can rapidly reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment at will, later adding a circular red emblem to his chest. *** Plasma Cannon: Cyborg can swiftly alter the shape of his left arm into a canon, which generates extremely powerful concussive blasts of blue-hot plasma. Abilities * Expert Athlete: Victor Stone had originally been a highly skilled college athlete and football star before his horrible accident, even gaining a football scholarship to Gotham City University. * Genius-level Intellect: Victor Stone was already a genius prior to his accident, but his mind was enhanced even further once he became a cyborg due to his mind absorbing vast amounts of data from being constantly plugged into the Internet. ** Expert Engineer: Cyborg, due to his technopathy, has become an engineering genius on par with Batman, with him therefore understanding how to use the Batcomputer and Knightcrawler, and when confronted by unfamiliar technology such as that on Scout Ship 0344 or the Unity, Cyborg can familiarise himself with it very quickly, hence he was quickly able to deduce Lex Luthor's process of creating Doomsday, as well as the upcoming process of resurrecting Superman with a Mother Box. As a result, his father Silas Stone consistently asked Cyborg to work with him and his scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs, which Cyborg eventually does. * Stealth: Cyborg, despite his mechanical body, is exceptionally stealthy, as he was able to spy on Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince from a distance, and later, along with Batman and Wonder Woman, was able to swiftly slip away when Commissioner James Gordon turned away for a moment, surprising even The Flash was left incredulous at how he didn't notice his teammates leave, despite having superhuman reflexes and standing right beside them. * Master Marksman: Victor Stone was already skilled with target-based activities (as a football star), and with his technological enhancements improving this even further, Cyborg becomes a perfect shot on par with Deadshot, as he can accurately hone on a moving target's trajectory to shoot it out of the air, as done with numerous Parademons. Equipment * Mother Box: Cyborg's main piece of equipment is an Apokoliptan Mother Box, which healed his damaged body, transforming him into a cybernetic organism. Victor was determined to keep it hidden, despite his father Silas Stone's protests, only agreeing to retrieve it to help resurrect Superman. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Gotham City University Students